choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
White Mountain
White Mountain5.png White Mountain4.png White Mountain3.png White Mountain2.png White Mountain1.png White Mountain (known in the Japanese version as ホワイトマウンテン Howaito Maunten White Mountain) is a snow-covered city in the North region of the Choro-Q HG 2 world. It is towered, most notably, by the White Mountain and is full of houses. Background White Mountain was named after the mountain that towers over the "city". It is divided into two parts, the west & the east. The west is home to the mountain and Q's Factory, while the east is home to mini-games, a millionaire and even Santa Claus. The theme of the buildings are a typical Scandinavian style, and are made out of nearby coniferous trees. Races *Snow Mountain Raceway (B, A, and Grand Prix) Link to Peach Town It is also possible to get back to Peach Town. If you take the road that takes you past Curling, it will lead you to a tunnel that opens out to a picturesque pathway past forests and mountains. Eventually you get back to the road by the Windmills. This road is especially useful in the Q's Rally. There is also a way to get from Peach Town to White Mountain, skipping a sizeable portion of the game. To do so, drive onto the side of the cliff facing the sea and jet turbine your way up the cliff. Then go down the river path and you will find a tunnel that goes into an enormous cliff with a waterfall. This tunnel takes you to Keitel's house in White Mountain. Whereas this does take lots of practice to master, it is useful when trying to collect miles and you want to go from Peach Town to White Mountain. Other than that, it's pretty useless. Link to Papaya Island White Mountain is well known for having a tunnel which is often used by players visiting Papaya Island for the first time. At the end of the tunnel the player falls into the Grand Ocean and finds a temple which a black bus called "Orpheus" is circulating. The temple is inhabited by a car, which on meeting you for the first time, gives you the propeller and rear wing for your car. He also gives you the directions to get to Papaya Island. The propeller and rear wing can then be used to get to Cloud Hill. Inhabitants *Bigfoot Joe *Blonty *Body Shop Worker *Brown *Bunger *Busheme *Charles *Curling Registration Receptionist *Emily *Grandma Dizzy *Hitomi *Kate *Keitel *Laz *Lettar *Madison *Merrin *Nick *Orpheus *Paint Shop Worker *Parts Shop Worker *Q's Factory Worker *Quick-Pic Photographer *Ross *Santa Claus *Seidon *White Mountain Policeman Characters that Move to My City *Suess *Sally *Manei Character that Moves to Papaya Island *Shirley Local buildings *Q's Factory *Body Shop *Paint Shop *Wool Shop *Curling Registration Centre *Emily's Cabin *Millionaire Keitel's Cabin *Ross' Cabin *Madison's Cabin *Busheme's Cabin *Bunger's Cabin *Bigfoot Joe's Cabin *Santa Claus' Workshop *Grandma Dizzy's Cabin *Merrin's Mansion *Post Office *White Mountain Police Station *Underwater Temple (found near the tunnel) Stamps *Stamp 60 - Visit all houses in White Mountain! *Stamp 61 - Got a Christmas Tree! *Stamp 62 - Got Arctic Pattern! *Stamp 63 - Solved the ghost mystery! *Stamp 64 - Found a Papu Flower! *Stamp 65 - Delievered a package to Jousset! *Stamp 66 - Jump over 140 feet in Ski Jumping! *Stamp 67 - Visit Santa Claus! *Stamp 68 - Open Kietel's safe! *Stamp 69 - Play Curling! *Stamp 70 - Score over 200 points in Curling! *Stamp 71 - Fulfilled White Mountain Police's wish! Trivia * It is home to Santa Claus. * It is the largest city in terms of area. * It is the fourth most populated city. Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Settlements